Tractors and utility vehicles used for agricultural work may be coupled to implements which have a variety of couplers and/or connectors which must be connected to corresponding tractor couplers and/or connectors. Hooking up the drawbar, PTO, hydraulic and electrical connections between a tractor and an implement can take significant time because of the multiple trips required from the cab and the many connections to make. With multiple connections also comes the risk of hooking them up incorrectly which could cause damage or increase implement set up time. The time spent connecting the implement could be better used doing productive work in the field. Implements are not utilized full time with a tractor, so it is desirable that a coupling mechanism allow quick, easy removal and reinstallation of the implement. An automatic coupling mechanism is needed for an implement that can be quickly and easily connected and disconnected under a tractor.